1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to an exposure mask and a method for manufacturing the same and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such as LSI (large scale integrated circuit) and flash memories, photolithography technology is frequently used. In the photolithography technology, a resist film is formed on a wafer, and the resist film is exposed through an exposure mask, such as photomask or EUV (extreme ultraviolet) mask and developed to pattern the resist film. Then, the patterned resist film is used as a mask to form miniaturized structures in the wafer. Thus, the demands for dimensional precision of a pattern formed on the exposure mask are increased with the downscaling of semiconductor devices (for example, refer to JP-A 2006-30221 (Kokai)).